


Sunflower

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark in charge, Mark on top, Musical, Riding, Sex, Smut, The Girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the opening night of Gary's new musical, The Girls. Feeling let down when Mark is unable to make it to the opening, his mood soon changes when he is greeted by a surprise later on in his hotel room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

Checking his phone for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, he could of sworn he felt the vibration against his leg in his pocket, but still... _nothing._ The last time he heard from Mark was early this morning letting him know that he can't make it to the opening of Gary's musical called The Girls based on the well known Calendar Girls. Re reading the text one final time as the car finally stills, he can't help but feel disappointed and let down by his lover, but, at the end of the day, the show must go on.

 

\-------------------

 

The night couldn't of gone better, people were laughing, crying and even singing along! At the end of the show there were so many people crowding around the crew and of course Gary, just to give their compliments about the show, they even received a standing ovation. Even though he has played in front of thousands at wembley stadium and in front of millions across the world, tonight has certainly made him speechless.

 

Feeling his muscles continue to ache and the adrenaline begin to wear off as he walks down the corridor, he releases a long and exhausted yawn as he reaches into his back pocket for his room key. Right now he feels like curling up into bed without removing any of his clothing, but that can't happen. Well, at least not for a little while longer seeing as he promised to call Mark once he's back in his room. He could be a stubborn fucker like he use to be and do as he pleases seeing as Mark let him down, but, he's not like that anymore. He loves Mark far too much and to be honest, he's far too tired to even act like a dick.

 

Placing the key inside of the lock, as soon as he pushes the door open he's immediately greeted by nothing but darkness. Feeling his eyes get heavier by each passing second, he closes the door behind him whilst rubbing his hand down the wall in search of the light switch.

 

"You took your bloody time." Unexpectedly a voice speaks as soon as light fills the room.

 

"AH! Fuck!" Gary jumps and gasps, hitting his back against the door and slapping his hands over his eyes. Softly the intruder chuckles, causing the fear to rapidly escape from the blonde's body. Peering through the gaps in his fingers, Gary lets out a sigh of relief. "Mark, what the fu-" Then it hits him. Yes, _Mark_ is in _his_ hotel room, laying on his bed, but that isn't all. With his arm propped against the side of his head and laying on his left hand side, there isn't any clothing in sight on his body...apart from a sunflower which covers his privates.

 

"I saw the show. Do you really think I could miss somethin' like that?"

 

"I...I...er...what?" For the second time tonight, Gary is speechless.

 

Again, Mark chuckles. "I was tempted going on stage, dressed like this...but...seeing as it was opening night I couldn't let you get papped with a hard on, could I?" Raising his eyebrows whilst eyeing up Gary's growing bulge, he smirks when he notices his lover's glowing cheeks. "...Joking aside, I'm proud of ya. Seeing all of those people getting emotional and excited to see something which you helped create, it's an incredible feeling."

 

"It...it really is, I didn't think people would enjoy it as much as they did. Musicals aren't really popular nowadays especially with the younger generation." The happiness reappears back into his eyes thinking about the show again. The whole idea of going to bed early is well and truly down the drain, but he doesn't care. "...I wish I knew you were there tonight."

 

"I wanted to surprise you."

 

"Well, that's one way of putting it..." A lopsided grin forms on his face, whilst he continues to eye up the brunette's naked body.

 

"Are you going to stand pressed up against that door all night, Mr Barlow? Or are you going to get your backside over here and give me a kiss?"

 

Breathing out a laugh, Gary doesn't argue with that. Striding over towards the bed, he perches on the edge before placing his hands onto either side of Mark's face and deeply kisses him. Within seconds the kiss turns passionate, tongues slide together and moans fill the room. Breaking away from the kiss first, Mark takes a moment to absorb the male who is practically already on top of his naked body. Feeling his hands roam his bare flesh, he brushes his finger tip against Gary's bottom lip. "...I'm really happy that you're 'ere..."

 

"I know...I can tell..." Squeezing Gary's tightly fitted trousers, he licks his lips.

 

"N...not...not just because of that." Hoarsely Gary speaks whilst Mark continues to knead him. "...It just tops the night off perfectly, really. I mean...having you there to support me...I really am the luckiest."

 

For a moment Mark just holds Gary's face in his hands and admires every inch of his face. Even now with wrinkles and twenty five years added to their ages, they still see one another as the madly in love teenagers all those years ago, but this time around they don't have to hide their love away. "...Don't go getting soppy on me, Barlow. I've shredded enough tears tonight at the musical and so did you."

 

Gary snorts. "I didn't cry, I don't _ever_ cry."

 

The brunette's mouth drops open as he's about to list the amount of times Gary's cried over the years, especially over movies and even the time they ran out of his favourite doughnuts from their local shop, but he decides that they've done enough talking and he'd much rather be vocal in another situation. Taking hold of the sunflower, he places it between his teeth before straddling Gary on the bed. "Still feelin' tired?" He asks whilst wiggling his eyebrows and presses his backside down onto Gary's erection which is uncomfortably restricted by his trousers.

 

Not speaking a word, slowly he strokes his palms up Mark's tanned back. "I think this is the most excited I've been all day." Softly Gary growls as he eyes up Mark's hardening cock resting on his stomach. Removing one of his hands from his back, gently he forms a fist around the shaft and begins to pump, causing Mark to throw his head back instantly.

 

With Gary throwing himself into new and different projects left, right and center, they barely get time together, unless it's band related or if Gary actually finds the time, which is getting rarer as time goes by. They're going to take what time they have together when it becomes available, even if it means traveling across the world (which has happened several times over the years). 

 

"Oh...fuck..." Biting his teeth into the steam of the sunflower, Mark grinds his ass into Gary's erection, driving him crazier by the second. Feeling Gary thrust his fist faster, it's clear that neither of them are into slow and delicate touches tonight. Sadly (but luckily for Gary) Mark forgot to pack any toys for tonight's session, but that won't stop Mark from torturing him in some kind of way.

 

Reaching forwards, skillfully he begins to unbutton the blonde's shirt (which was smartly iron hours ago, before of course Mark got his hands on it), he almost tears it from his body and carelessly throws it across the room. Running his fingers down the light hairs which are scattered across his chest, he doesn't hold back when leaning forward enough to bite his left nipple. Biting and sucking the sensitive flesh, Gary squirms underneath him and fiddles with his zip on his trousers, almost crying for release.

 

Hearing the silent demand, Mark pulls back and finally removes Gary's trousers along with his briefs. "Fuck yeah..." Loudly Gary groans out as he watches Mark reach over for the tube of lube which was placed inside the bedside drawer minutes before he arrived. It's safe to say Mark has already moved himself in for the night.

 

Squirting a generous amount of lube onto Gary's throbbing cock and the rest into the palm of his hand, he always ends up using more than what is needed, but Gary doesn't care, at the end of the day he doesn't ever want to cause Mark pain.

 

"Maybe...this will inspire you for your next project..." Faintly he smiles whilst stroking the sunflower petals down the full length of Gary's cock as his mouth begins to water at the sight. 

 

"The only thing I'll be _focusing_ on and _doing_ for a while is _you,_ lad."

 

Mark sucks his bottom lip by the reply and climbs back on top of the figure. Easily he positions the cock against his entrance, he knows this routine like the back of his hand. Mark being on top rapidly became their favourite position, even more so lately, being in charge for once and having the power turns Mark on more than what you could ever imagine.

 

Slowly, very slowly, he sinks down onto the hard cock, hissing as he feels himself stretch by Gary's size. "...Been...been needing this... _so_...badly..."

 

"You're...telling me." Gary pants as his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

 

A few minutes later and Gary is fully inside, dropping his back into the pillows behind, he raises his knees slightly and rests his hands onto Mark's small hips. He wishes he could pound into Mark and fuck him like there's no tomorrow, but he knows that's not possible. Once Mark's on top, Mark's in charge and has full power over him.

 

Without hesitation, once adjusted and feeling as comfortable as he can possibly be, Mark begins to move up and down in a steady speed whilst resting his palms flat against the male's torso. The pair of them loudly groan at the new overwhelming feeling, they don't even care about the amount of noise they're creating. "...L...like that? Like me ridin' your dick, Gaz?"

 

Goosebumps form on Gary's naked flesh by Mark's words. Whenever Mark talks dirty, it always, always sends him crazy, even by the most simple words, he isn't as innocent as everyone thinks he is and Gary loves that this side is for _his_ eyes and ears _only._

 

"So...so...fuckin' much, Marky." Trying to match his hips into the same pattern as Mark's movements, he slides one of his hands away from his hips and goes back to work on his cock.

 

"Say...it. Tell me how much you love it."

 

If Gary could let go right there and now, he would, but it's too soon. "I love it so much when you ride my dick hard...and fast...oh, fuck!"

 

Taking hold of Gary's wrists, he pulls his arms above his head, pinning them onto the mattress whilst he widely grins down at him as he continues to fuck him the best that he can in the new position. Delicately, Mark's tongue licks Gary's lips a couple of times before slipping between them and sucks onto his tongue, hard.

 

Just by looking into Gary's emerald swelling eyes which have never lost the sparkle since the day they first ever met, he can see that Gary is getting weaker under his touch and it's almost becoming impossible to keep himself together. That is one of Mark's favourite looks and he knows Gary will be begging anytime soon. He _loves_ that too.

 

"So...beautiful..." The younger man mutters against the corner of Gary's mouth, vibrating his low growl against his flesh.

 

"M...Mark..." Closing his eyes, he feels his arms and legs begin to ache and tremble. "...Mhmm...Ma...Mark..." He tries again, rolling his head slowly side to side as Mark continues to ride him as fast as he can possibly move. Feeling himself begin to shake as his orgasm is almost in sight, heavily he pants.

 

"Come in me..." Swiftly Mark demands and slightly pleads.

 

Trying to hold back as much as possible, trying to ignore Mark's demand, it soon becomes impossible to do so. Shooting his load deep inside of Mark, loudly he cries out as stars violently spin and dance in front of his eyes and his entire body shakes as he finally hits his orgasm. "Fuckin' hell! Oh, Mark..." He repeats Mark's name several times as he spasms underneath him.

 

As soon as Gary calms down from his orgasm, Mark climbs off from his body and jerks himself off. It only takes a few strokes before he spills his load onto Gary's stomach, mumbling out his name before collapsing on top of him. The pair of them lay in a heated sticky mess whilst they pant for their breathes back.

 

\--------------

 

"Incredible." Gary kisses Mark's sweaty forehead as his eyes remain half lidded.

 

"You say that everytime." Mark points out with a laugh. Escaping from Gary's strong embrace, he notices his hair in the nearby wall mirror. "...Look at me 'air. Sodding mess." He rolls his eyes and pokes the messy strands.

 

Tiredly Gary smiles as he sees Mark fretting once again over his image. "If you think you look at mess, God knows what the hell I look like."

 

Eyeing up his lover's naked body, Mark almost topples over laughing over the sight. "You still look incredibly sexy covered in come, Gaz."

 

"I'm flattered, lad. I really am. Now...clean me up."

 

"Yes, Sir." Lightly he pats Gary's lower stomach whilst sliding off from the bed. Walking into the direction of the bathroom, his foot comes into contact with something. Looking down, he notices that the sunflower could use a bit of a clean too, he didn't realise that his aim is getting worse lately. Walking into the bathroom, still completely naked and carrying the sunflower, he takes hold of a plastic cup and removes the toothbrush from it, before filling it halfway with cold water. Carefully he washes the sunflower then gently places it into the cup of water and grabs hold of a toilet roll. "Good thing we didn't do this before a show." Mark's laugh echoes as he exits the bathroom. "...You'd be covered in stains! Think I need a bit of practice...again." Walking back into the bedroom, his laughter soon comes to an abrupt halt as he notices that Gary is sound asleep on the bed, his mouth is widely open and soft snores are heard.

 

Shaking his head, happily Mark sighs. Placing the cup onto the bedside table, he tears pieces of paper off from the roll and begins to clean his boyfriend. Just by watching Gary peacefully sleep, the butterflies continue to flutter in the pit of his stomach, they haven't left his body all day, he's still feels incredibly proud. "I love you..." Very quietly he whispers as he plants a tender kiss onto Gary's forehead. 


End file.
